Mario Party 10 for Nintendo Switch
Mario Party 10 ''' for Nintendo Switch is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the eleventh home console installment in the Mario Party series, but unlike many other Mario Party home console instalments, this game is a port of the game '''Mario Party 10 for the Wii U, however there is more content than it's original. And there are a lot of main differences from the port. For one, amiibo Party from the original game is scrapped and replaced with a new mode that fully returns to the old gameplay formula seen in all installments until Mario Party 8 and Mario Party DS. As such, all players will be able to move on their own, playing along with the gimmicks of the boards in order to get the most Stars and win the game. This mode is called Mario Party. Replacing the original Mario Party from the Wii U version. And for two. Duel Mode from Mario Party 3 is brought back into a new mode called Duel Party. However there are a lot of major differences. Mario Party: Star Rush's no waiting board gameplay is the main focus of the game, and two players have to collect a specific Minigame NPC as a partner to fight the opponent. And for three. The three different colored Toads are replaced by Three new hosts, they are Tumble, Toadsworth and MC Ballyhoo. Changes from Wii U to Switch Menu Changes *Unlike the Wii U version, the game has a title screen. *Like the Hudson Soft Mario Parties, and Mario Party: The Top 100, the game adds a Save File System. *The Main Menu actually has a setting unlike the Wii U version. The setting is a Restaurant. *Like Mario Party 6, the modes on the menu have objects to represent them. *A Story Mode has been added to the game. *The Loading times have been cut down slightly. *More modes have been added to the menu. Minigame Changes *Some of the Minigame Modes have been changed to have some credibility and themes, like in Mario Parties 5-9. *There are some added Minigame Categories from past Mario Party games. *Boss Minigames have been removed from the game, due to Mario Party being reworked. Playable Character Changes *DK is only playable in Bowser Party. *Spike is removed from the playable catagory. *A majority of past Mario Party playable characters enter the playable state, but not all of them make it. Party Mode Changes *Mario Party has been reworked, using the old board play formula from Mario Party games prior to 9. As such, the players can travel through nine different boards from past Mario Party games that use the formula, and one board from Mario Party: Island Tour. Since that game has themes for every board. But turns have been added to that board, like every other board. *Duel Mode from Mario Party 3 has been brought back, renamed Duel Party and has a different board play style. *Bowser Party has been altered slightly in order to make it more fair and more fun for the five players. But the play style remains unchanged. Other Changes *Some of the music has been rewritten to fit it in with the catagory of past Mario Party games, while some of the tracks are still kept it. While some of the Mario Party board tracks are reused tracks from past Mario Party games. *In terms of graphics and animations. Some of the animations for the characters are remodeled. Plot One night, everyone is gathered at Peach's Castle for the Mushroom Kingdom's annual New Years Party. But just as they are about to do the big countdown, Bowser shows up and holds the kingdom hostage, he grabs the Star Clock and sucks up all the energy from it, causing him to grow massive. Now its up to Mario and his gang of party animals to stop Bowser once for all. By collecting all the Stars, Mario and friends are able to shrink him down to size and force him to bring back the energy into the Star Clock. They finish the countdown and go back to Partying as usual. Gameplay The Nintendo Switch Mario Party 10 offers three basic modes of play: Mario Party, Bowser Party, and Duel Party each with their own unique styles of play, all located in the Party Parlor. Other modes include Minigame Match, Gallery Grub, Tumble's Puzzle Die, Bally's Coin Casino and Toadsworth's Gift Shop. Mario Party Unlike the Wii U version, this version of the mode "Mario Party" has the old gameplay style. Players have to travel across Ten different Boards, by jump punching a Dice Block one at a time to move across a board of spaces. The three hosts, Toadsworth, Tumble and MC Ballyhoo summon the four or eight characters to the board, and explain the rules. After explaining them, the characters jump punch the Dice Block, whoever gets the highest number is the one to go first on the board, whoever gets the lowest is the last to move. Toadsworth will give out the location of the Star, and then the party will start. After everyone has moved, the turn will be considered over and each player will participate in a randomly-selected minigame, depending on the color of the spaces all of the players will land on. After one player, a team of two players or a team of three players wins that minigame, they will receive ten coins. Coins are used to purchase a Star. A Star costs exactly 20 Coins. So winning minigames is an advantage to getting a Star. It is also an advantage to buying items. However other types of Minigames don't give out ten coins. They only give out coins, depending on the amount of coins promised before that minigame starts. Like Battle Minigames, or Duel Minigames. Battle minigames occur at random, rare intervals where players have their coins put at stake and the reward is dependent on how well the player has done. Duel minigames are triggered by Duel Spaces, where players can win Duel minigames for a prize dependent on a roulette. Bowser and DK also host their own minigames. DK Minigames have the four players trying to collect all the Bananas in the minigames before time runs out. The Bananas can be traded in for Coins. Depending on how many Bananas will be multiplied by the Coins. Bowser Minigames have the players trying to avoid getting killed by Bowser. Whoever gets caught by him loses their Items, Stars or Coins. Both characters have their own spaces that activate these minigames. At the last four turns, the Last Four Turns Event occurs. Bowser appears to give Bowser Junior the current standings, while also inviting the last player or team to spin the bonus wheel, they also give the last player or team a special item. Some of the effects can help or hinder the players on the board, where one of them triples coins earned on Blue and Red Spaces while others involve Bowser Spaces being placed on all Red Spaces. After all the turns are finished, on the board. Players will receive Bonus Stars, that are awarded based on achievements throughout the game. Whoever gets the most Stars in the end, wins the game. Bowser Party Much like Bowser Party from the Wii U version, four players travel in a vehicle to avoid getting eliminated by Bowser. Characters move around in vehicles taking turns being the captain and rolling the dice. Bowser's goal is to deplete all the other players' hearts, while the goal of the other players is to set up traps for him, on the board, to stop him from killing them. Team Mario uses the Joy Cons, while Bowser uses a Handheld Nintendo Switch. If Bowser catches the team, he will force them to play a selected "Bowser Battle" minigame, where hearts are lost if the players are hit by his attacks. If all of the hearts from all four players should be completely depleted, Bowser wins. Normally, the minigames are fairly easy for Team Mario, but it is also likely for Bowser to become Angry and use much harder minigames. If Bowser becomes Furious via a Homestretch event, he is allowed to choose from three hard minigames. A new feature added to this mode is the addition of DK as a helper for Team Mario. If at any point the vehicle lands on a DK Space, DK will show up and give the option to be a playable character, allowing a sixth player to play as him with a Handheld Nintendo Switch. However if at any point Bowser catches the team when DK is with them. DK will start a battle between the two. Resulting in a "DK Demolition" minigame, where if he wins Bowser is knocked back to the start of the board. However if he loses, he will be sent back to his space. When they finally reach the homestretch of the board. Bowser Jr. appears, and the captain of Team Mario, has to fight him in a Bowser Junior Minigame, if the team loses they are knocked back several spaces, but if they win, then Bowser and Bowser Junior are launched into Space, strapped to rockets, by Team Mario. Duel Party Like Mario Party 3, the objective of the mode is to defeat the opponent by attacking them with partners. Each player has a heart gauge, consisting of five segments. The game is over when 20 turns end (when '20 turns' is selected in game length) or when one player's heart gauge is empty. If 20 turns have finished, the player with the most hearts is the winner. If heart counts tie, then the player with the most coins wins, but if that count also ties as well, the match is a tie. Players start with one partner and can gain another (or replace one) when they reach their start space, which also gives them ten coins. Partners are given to the player at random using a roulette (on every third return, the player gets a "Lucky Roulette", which slows the roulette, allowing the player to more easily obtain a desired partner). Each partner has a salary where they are paid when the player's turn starts. If a player cannot afford to pay the salary, the partner(s) leave(s). In the middle of every board is Belltop, a mechanical toy. Every time a player passes him, the numbers on his hat goes down by one. Whenever the hat reaches 0, all players go to him and play a Duel Minigame. After the winner receives his/her coin prize, the timer is reset to 5. Unlike Mario Party 3, players don't move in a straight line like in the original. Instead, the play style is more like the main mode of the 3DS title Mario Party: Star Rush, Toad Scramble, in which players all roll dice and move at the same time across a grid-like board. The squares on the grids in this mode have now been replaced with different spaces, allowing players to get advantages or disadvantages from the places they land. In the original, all players would start as Toads, moving around the grid to gain characters with special dice blocks as members of their teams. However, this has been changed, players are able to pick which ever character they want to pick. Minigame Match A mode that focuses on minigames, it is split up into nine ways to play: Free Play Fountain, Coin Challenge, Minigame Mad-House, Bowser Challenge, Kong Battle, Elevator Enclosure, Tree Trunkers, Beanstalk Bingo and Marathon Moon. Free Play Fountain Free Play Fountain is the mode where one can freely play unlocked minigames. Coin Challenge Like in the Wii U version four characters play minigames and win coins according to their ranking in the minigames. After three, five, or seven minigames, the character with the most coins is declared the winner. Minigame Mad-House Much like the Wii U version named Minigame Tournament. This mode has up to eight characters participating. Each round is a minigame, and characters who remain 1st and 2nd in the minigames make it to the next round. The final round is a head-to-head battle and the winner of the round claims tournament victory. Bowser Challenge In Bowser Challenge, the player plays all ten Bowser Battle minigames as Bowser, trying to take the highest quantity of hearts. After all the minigames are done, Bowser Jr. assesses Bowser's performance. Kong Battle Unlike Bowser Challenge, the player must compete in five DK Minigames in order to get the most Bananas. After all the minigames are finished, DK shows the score to the player. Elevator Enclousure Players have to fix the wires connecting to an elevator, by winning different minigames. Whoever wins the most minigames is the first to fix their elevator. Tree Trunkers Four players play Duel mini-games in a tournament-style grid to climb and ascend onto a tree. If players lose, they have to compete for the loser's round of being third instead of fourth. Beanstalk Bingo The players' goal in this game is to win mini-games to complete rows of spaces on their corresponding Bingo board. Before playing, players need to set the amount of rows required to win the game. Marathon Moon A solo game where players play a set of 100 consecutive mini-games in a row for a high score; losing one mini-game ends the game. One 4 Player, one 1-Vs-3, one 2-Vs-2, one Duel mini-game, and one Boss Minigame. Gallery Grub Different items bought in Toadsworth's Shop will be added here to be viewed at the player's discretion. Here, players are also allowed to listen to the bought music and sound effects. Players can watch Story Mode cutscenes when viewed at least once in it. Players can also check their records on how many times they played the boards in all three Party Modes. Tumble's Puzzle Die A mode hosted by Tumble. Here players can play alone in different Puzzle minigames from past Mario Party games. Similar to Mario Party DS, there are about seven minigames in this mode. This can be played freely without any limitations. Bally's Coin Casino In this mode hosted by MC Ballyhoo. Players can go online using Nintendo Network connection. Players can choose different modes to play online, Party Mode (Mario Party, Bowser Party, Duel Party) and Minigame Mode. They compete in different competitions to win Coins from MC Ballyhoo. Miis can be used in this mode as well. If players disconnect, their characters will be played by an AI of Normal difficulty for the rest of the game or until they reconnect. Toadsworth's Shop Here players can by different items, sound effects, music tracks, figurines and trophies. A few characters and two boards can also be bought in this shop, using Shine Sprites instead of Mario Party Points. Shine Sprites can be obtained by getting New Records in different Minigames that have time, centimetres, etc. Playable Characters Unlike the Wii U version of Mario Party 10. This version has a total of 20 characters. A bunch of characters from past Mario Party games appear here, but not all of them make the cut (Koopa Kid). Neither do two of the characters from the modern Mario Parties (Spike, Diddy Kong). 84px-MarioMP8.png|'Mario' 79px-LuigiMP8.png|'Luigi' 95px-PeachMP8.png|'Peach' 95px-YoshiMP8.png|'Yoshi' 104px-WarioMP8.png|'Wario' 128px-WaluigiMP8.png|'Waluigi' 92px-DaisyMP8.png|'Daisy' 92px-ToadMp8.png|'Toad' 111px-BooMP8.png|'Boo' 95px-BirdoMP8.png|'Birdo*' 101px-Toadette2MP8.png|'Toadette*' 102px-DrybonesMP8.png|'Dry Bones*' 103px-HammerbroMP8.png|'Hammer Bro*' 128px-BlooperMP8Mug.png|'Blooper*' 120px-Koopa_Screenshot_MP9.png|'Koopa Troopa' 120px-Magikoopa-CSS-Selected-MP9.png|'Kamek' 120px-ShyGuy-CSS-Selected-MP9.png|'Sky Guy' 87px-Rosalina_(ride_icon)_-_Mario_Party_10.png|'Rosalina*' 120px-Start_DonkeyDude_6.png|'DK**' 120px-GoBowzer6.png|'Bowser**' Boards Mario Party Boards Bowser Party Boards Duel Party Boards #Star Castle #Waluigi Pinball #DownTown Delfino #Lamode Lawnchair #Crumbleden Woods #Bowser's Fiery Fridge #Greedy Gluch #Rosalina's Observatory #Game Guy's Money Tent Spaces Mario Party Spaces Bowser Party Spaces *Dice Block Space- Gives the player a random Dice Block. *Green Space- Does nothing. *Lucky Space - Starts a beneficial event that helps the team. *Unlucky Space - Starts an awful event that harms the team. *Trap Space- Gives the team four traps each for Bowser to step on. *Bowser Space - Spins a roulette that causes havoc to the player. *DK Space- Allows DK to become a sixth playable character *Health Space- Adds hearts to the player's health. *+1 dice block for Bowser - Bowser Jr. appears and gives Bowser one extra dice block. *-1 dice block for Bowser - Nabbit appears and steals one dice block from Bowser. Items Minigames 4-Player #Shy Guy Shuffle #Snake Block Party #Cheep Cheep Leap #Peepa Panic #Balance Ball Brawl #Bob-omb Bogey #Spiked Ball Scramble #Bouncy Brawl #Fruit Scoot Scurry #Goomba Gotcha #Cliffside Crisis #Dice 'n' Dash #Fruit of the Doom #Foo Me Once #Rapid River Race #Beeline Shrine #Paintball Plunkbrains #Ice Slide, You Slide #Goomba Gallop #Fruit Cahoot #Magma Meltdown #Found it? Pound it! #Platform Push #Pipe Sniper #Bob-omb Combo #Balloon Blast Bash #Fuzzy Fliers #Flash Forward #Soar to Score 2 VS 2 #Bobsled Battle #Soccer Brawl #Boo Burglars #Murky Maze #Ground Pound Pals #Bouncy Bounty #Bump, Set, Spike #Revolving Relay #Goombrat Combat #Shape Up #Tug-o-Tower #Tractor Teeters #Speak Out-Speak Up #Pokey Panic #Breather Bros #Slampey Dunkey #Dare or Scare #Musical Mustabouts #Chomp Chance 1 VS 3 #Hop, Drop, and Roll #Bullet Bill Bullies #Watermelon Whalin' #Skewer Scurry #Steal the Beat #Movin' Mushrooms #Bubble Squabble #Cheep Cheep Check #Keep-Away Mayhem #Spring Fling #Kicthen Picthen #Electrosmash #Little Damb Duel #Lunar Light #TrampoLant #Picture Frame Peace #Tilt to Tilt #Decision Depression #No Bone #Ice Burger Battle #Hello I'm Hyper #Quizical Quacks #Control Seven #Theathre Troubles #Train Top-Hop #Pass The Bomb DK #Banana Blitz #Peeling Peaker #Slice Me Home #Double Kongo DK Demoltion #DK's Battle Banana #DK's Destruction Donkey #DK's Moon Monsters #DK's Tree Traps #DK's Arm Anchor #DK's Snow Scrappers #DK's Clockout Crack #DK's Odd Out Odyssey #DK's Rinho Rocko #DK's Dino Depo Bowser #Window Wail #Fiery Frogs #Mount Madhouse #Trouble Clef Bowser Battle #Bowser's Bad Breath #Bowser's Hammer Slammer #Bowser's Fire Bar Fury #Bowser's Wicked Wheel #Bowser's Bogus Bingo #Bowser's Painball #Bowser's High Dive #Bowser's Clawful Climb #Bowser's Sinister Slots #Bowser's Roulette Rage Bowser Junior #Clobber Cage #Bonk Battle #Slice Snake Diddy #Banana Wheel #Treetop Tigers #New Donkers, New Clonkers Switchie #Balloon Band #Double Painbow #Beat Block Banter #Cheep Cheep Choice Puzzle #Mario's Puzzle Party #Bob-omb Breakers #Piece Out #Block Star #Stick and Spin #Puzzle Pillars #Triangle Twisters #Castle Clearout #Jewel Drop Rare #Tennis Tubbyheads #Lava Battle Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games